This invention relates generally to antennas, and more particularly, to a stepped beam active array antenna and radar system employing same.
Presently, there are many applications for antennas and radar systems that require high angular resolution with limited antenna size. Consequently, systems that operate in upper millimeter wave frequencies (60 to 150 GHz) are becoming more attractive. With the maturity of technology at these shorter wavelengths involves the use of little more than an extension of microwave hardware. However, the majority of the antenna components use standard waveguide transmission and cavity elements. The problem is that waveguide technology, manufactured in any form, is limited in how inexpensively it can be produced in high volume production. In addition, for automotive requirements (&lt;2 degree resolution and 30 degree azimuth coverage) a narrow beam mechanically scanned antenna has heretofore been the only available option. For most low-cost automotive applications, a girobaled flapping antenna is not an optimum solution.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a stepped beam active array antenna and radar system employing same.